powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 27: The Great Escape From Hell
is the twenty-seventh episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis When three Jetman have their souls taken by Radiguet, Ryu must pursue them into the spiritual world to rescue them. Plot Ako is walking in a park as the sky suddenly turns dark; she wonders what's happening as a hearse drives towards her before vanishing. Without warning, Diamond Dimension appears, making Ako yell out for the others leading to them running to her aid. But when they find her, she's unconscious and can't respond to Ryu's cries; checking her pulse, Ryu realizes that their teammate is dead. The team contemplates what happened as Ryu notes no injury or illness, but wonders how it could have happened. Raita notes that it feels like the soul was sucked out of Ako's body, making Odagari have a realization that this enemy may be different from others. Kaori continues to cry over their deceased teammate as Gai swears revenge on who did it. Seeing the peculiarity of the threat, Odagari approaches a temple in search of someone. On the Vylock, Radiguet is floating in the air screaming while performing a spiritual ritual; Maria wonders what he's doing. Distraught by Ako's death, Gai rides off yelling at the Vyram to come and face him. The mystery hearse appears and opens up, drawing Black Condor towards it and the hand of Faucet Dimension pulling him inside leaving his bike behind. The other Jetmen soon see Gai in a similar dead condition as the hearse drives towards them. A string of ramen flies out of the back and pulls Raita inside with Ryu chasing it and telling Kaori to look after Gai's body; he runs yelling for the Vyram to show themselves, with the hearse soon appearing dropping Raita's dead body out of the vehicle. A laughter is suddenly heard leading to an appearance by Radiguet; Ryu tries but fails to attack his ghostly form as the real Vyram general continues to control it from the Vylock, his astral projection saying that he is now the ruler of the underworld before knocking Ryu into the hearse. Inside, the spirits of Faucet Dimension, Paper Dimension, Diamond Dimension and Noodle Dimension await him as Radiguet strangles Ryu telling him to go into the underworld and him screaming for his life. The Vyram general forces Red Hawk to look at a bank of a river of blood, where the spirits of his friends will wander in eternal darkness awaiting his arrival as bizarre creatures eat flesh and drink the bloody water where he stands. However, Ryu is suddenly thrown out of the hearse by a monk, being caught by Kaori and instructed to get into a car brought by Odagari as the monk strikes Radiguet's spirit down with his staff, with the Vyram general cursing him out. At the monk's temple, he explains that the spirits of Ako, Raita and Gai have descended into the underworld and are suffering attacks within hell; the trio's spirits being chained together and spinning as dead Dimension Beasts torment them with flames; however. However, their souls are still connected to their bodies and if someone can go to the spirit world and guide them out, then they can be revived. Kaori volunteers to go into hell, but the monk states that it would be ridiculous to attempt due to how hard it is to escape hell even for him; due to a body being able to be without a soul for only an hour with the spirit potentially losing all chance of returning if not back by then. Despite this, Ryu decides to do the rescue regardless. In the Vylock, Radiguet continues the ritual, but the monk begins a ritual that blocks him. The two continue to combat as the monk's ritual makes Ryu floats while he realizes the difficulty of opening the hell gate. The ritual continues as Ryu meditates until his spirit leaves his body, but Radiguet still interferes completing his own ritual throwing the spirit in another direction! Ryu's spirit arrives in a grassy plain yelling out for his teammates as he sees an old woman by a river, telling him he had arrived at the River of Judgement and to swim to the other side. She then throws a stick at Ryu, making him fall into the river as she torments stating that Ryu has killed many Dimensional Beasts, and that the river changes in depths based on one's unlawfulness; as he sinks and the spirits within the river come for him, attempting to take him drown. In the physical world, Kaori robes herself in white and stands under a waterfall, knowing all she can do is pray for Ryu's safety and her teammate's survival. Back in the spiritual world, Ryu continues to be tormented, chased by boulders and dealing with traps as he runs through a cave as the Monk states that physical powers are useless in that world, only the power of the spirit; and that if Ryu loses, his spirit will be destroyed. Ryu jumps out of the way of the boulder as it hits a wall of spikes before discovering a crying girl in front of a prison gate. Ryu checks on her and takes her on, but she turns to stone to attempt to push him down before more spirits chase him down a cliff and he's soon pursued by a kappa and other spirits, driving him mad. As Ryu is tormented, Raita, Gai and Ako are still being tormented by the dead Dimension Beasts, forcing them to cross a tiny log over a river of blood for all they've been through; with Noodle Dimension stating they'll be tormented as long as they are within this world as he alights a scoop of river water in flames. Ryu barely escapes his tormentors and ends up hearing a voice stating he's done well, seeing a field of flowers with girls standing within it offering him to return to his world. Ryu approaches the lead girl telling him his work is done; but the voice of the monk tells him to not be mislead by the powers of this world as both Odagari and Kaori try to have him hold fast. Ryu refuses the female's offer stating he has to save his friends, and the woman states "who cares about them" as she turns into Radiguet and her partners into more spirit monsters. Ryu tries to transform but can't, with Radiguet calling him a fool for trying to use those powers in this world before knocking him down, giving him time to run away. He's chased to the top of a rock, where the Vyram general sends down his sword and he loses his grip with Radiguet threatening to send him into hell. The monk tells Ryu to have courage and faith in his strength and that determination will bring forth miracles. Ryu falls from the rock and falls into the air, yelling out for his Cross Changer as he plunges before reviving like a phoenix and flying right into the domain with his friends and the Dimensional Beasts! Red Hawk advises the other Jetmen to use the power of their minds to transform, which confuses Ako as he fights the other Dimensional Beasts, telling them they have to believe they can transform. Focusing, Raita, Ako and Gai concentrate as Ryu keeps fighting the Dimensional Beasts until they too transform. The four Jetmen perform a combined Bird Bomber, destroying the surroundings and turning the Dimensional Beasts into giants. Using the power of his spirit, Ryu summons spiritual versions of the mecha: Ryu and Ako utilize Jet Garuda while Gai and Raita enter Jet Icarus. The two mecha take on the giants, slicing and slashing and fighting them until they both leap and use the Garuda Claws and Birdonic Saber to destroy Faucet Dimension and Paper Dimension. Radiguet responds by showing the power of the Dimensional Beast Spirits, with Diamond Dimension and Noodle Dimension flying into Jet Icarus, forcing it to turn against it's fellow mecha and attack it! It slashes the Birdonic Saber, then throws Jet Garuda with the Icarus Crusher and prepares for the kill. Seeing Ryu in danger, Kaori yells out to him allowing him to reawaken Red Hawk as the monk removes the Dimensional Beasts from within Jet Icarus' body. The two mecha fuse into Great Icarus and use the Bird Maser to eliminate the two Dimensional Beasts, making Radiguet fly and fall into pain within the Vylock ending his plans. At the temple, all of the Jetmen are revived as the monk states the enemy should be severely wounded spiritually and thus shouldn't be able to use these powers again; while stating that Odagari is leading a good group of people. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Taigen: *Old Woman: *Beauty: *Girl: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *The priest who helps the Jetman is portrayed by recurring Sentai actor Masashi Ishibashi. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes